A known secret
by way of life
Summary: It has been 10 years since the volturi and renesme has married jacob. One day while returning from a party they encounter a vampire murdering a whole family. They try to rescue the family but it's too late for the parents but what will happen when rose decides to adopt the twins of massacred humans. Rated T for Safety. post breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Renesme asked Edward just to irritate him. _She is 10 year old but yet doesn't like human food_. I thought to myself. Even though I don't see her as a child, not after she started dating Jacob and married him last year, I sometimes cannot help but wonder at her age and think like a mum of a ten year old kid. I smiled to myself.

Jacob chuckled lightly at his wife while Edward smiled at his daughter knowing exactly what his daughter was trying to do and said, 'We are doing this as a part of our human façade. We don't want Carlile to go alone with his wife while everyone else is with their family at this party, do we?

The hospital at which Carlile was working currently had organized a fundraiser and everyone from the staff was invited with their family. We had moved from Forks 7 years ago since we had lived there for far too long. We initially moved to a place close enough for Charlie to come on vacations but far enough that no one from Forks will find us. But after 5 years of living there we moved to Vancouver Canada where we are living currently.

'Renesme you are a married women now, behave yourself' I chided her, knowing that this reminder would upset my husband but Renesme needed to learn that she was no longer a child. When Renesme and Jacob had announced their engagement, everyone had expected Edward to throw a fit but he was already aware of this nuptial, not for obvious reason but because Jacob had decided to court Renesme properly and thus had asked Edward's permission and blessing beforehand, but unexpectedly it was me who threw a fit to everyone's surprise excluding my husband who had a smug smile on his face while including Jacob who had expected me to give my consent to this wedding. Edward had then laughed loudly earning a glare from me and evils from all the ladies in the family include Rosalie and Esme so he had then controlled his laugh but had a smug look on his face. He explained his laughter as to be caused by my reaction. He too, like Jacob had expected me to give my consent for the wedding but was surprised by my reaction. He had then continued on saying that how I continue to amaze him and how he can never tell what my decision would be, this had earned him another glare from me since he was not helping my situation and was changing the topic unknowingly. He had then stopped talking understanding my expression and then I had explained my concerns as how Renesme was not mature enough for commitment and a bond that would last for eternity. I had asked them to wait till she was little older maybe 25 or 29 that maybe Renesme's mind was of an 18 year old but she had no experience of this world since she had never been out of her family's embrace and protection. To this Renesme had had a very strong reaction, she had said that been mature for 2 years then and in her life she had faced danger and almost death in the form of Volturi. She had then continued to call me hypocrite as I had married Edward early too but the reminder of Volturi was enough for me to flinch and fall into silence. I had then left the room away from my daughter and my family wanting to be alone. Renesme had then come to me after some time when her anger had calmed down. She had then apologized for her earlier reaction and wanted me to be happy for life and to support her decisions in life. I had then let it go and had done exactly what she had asked me to do.

Honking of a car pulled me out of my memory, I smiled remembering when after my change Edward had told me that Vampires can be easily distracted. I looked up to notice that my comment had earned quiet some reaction, Renesme had grimaced while Edward looked upset. Jacob looked suddenly interested in the world outside the car.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and not long thanks to Edward's driving. When we stepped outside the car the boy parking the car gasped as he noticed me. I smiled and would have blushed if I could, I was still not used to being beautiful to everyone and not just Edward. Edward smiled and handed boy keys of the car to park, then he put his hand on my waist to claim me as his as he was mine and walked to the party.


	2. A new End

Edward POV

As soon as we entered the party the commotion I knew so well set in. Humans were all attracted to us while their instincts telling them not to go near us, sometimes it was hilarious to see their confusion.

_Who are these people, must be Dr. Cullen's adopted children that Jenna was talking about. Of course only he could have such children….._

_Oh no….. now I have no chance to get laid today….. all the chicks are drooling over them… as if Dr. Cullen was not enough…_

_My….my….my… look….._ I blocked this thought line since I knew all too well what was coming next. But the shocking part was the "voice" was male, I shredded at the thought not that I was homophobic but I didn't want to see myself naked with….. ugghhhh. I concentrated on Bella and what she was doing. She was searching for Carlile and Esme since they had arrived before us. I followed their scent and found them in ball room, dancing. Carlile smiled at us while Esme motioned us to dance and join the rest of them. I smiled, knowing exactly how Bella felt about dancing and at her. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me analyzing my mood and her chances of getting away without dancing, I put forward my hand and smiled even wider telling her that her slim chances of getting away were now nonexistent. She grimaced and took my hand that this battle was not worth fighting. We danced for what seemed like eternity, I never had sense of time when I was with her and time just seemed to stop. When the host finally announced the time for dinner I listened Bella grimacing and looked at her my eyebrows raised. 'I have been a vampire 10 years while I was a human for 18 years but yet I hate human food. I smiled at her comparison 'You were human for 18 years but now you are a vampire and it is you as a vampire that hates human food, come on lets go'. She visibly grimaced again but started to go towards the dinner but I held her hand she looked at our hands and the at me with an eyebrow raised. 'You know what, I too am not in the mood of eating lets go and explore the surrounding. She smiled and cheered up. I smiled at her, how she can be a grown up married women and a mother of a married girl while the next she is just another 18 year old girl.

I put my hand at her waist and took her out of party and into the park next to the place hosting the party. The park was empty at this hour of night and no one was on the streets too. The insects in the park fell silent as we entered the park, their instinct telling them to be silent as stone. I smiled at how humans and animals reacted to us, while animals ran from us, humans try to rationalize the feeling and stay with us. Bella looked at me her Eyebrow rose questioning me what was so funny I just shook my head. We sat there my head in her lap. She was playing with my hair and I was looking at her beautiful face not believing that this girl was mine. I decided to tell her my observation about animals and humans, she smiled and said 'and humans are the smarter one.' I laughed. Just then our moment was ruined as someone screamed. I looked at her she does not seem to have heard anything then it must have been a mental scream but before I could do anything she noticed my expression and asked me 'what is wrong' with a concerned expression. I looked at her and started running towards the scream. My expression must have said everything because she just followed. As I neared the place I heard a man scream 'what are doing to her? Let her go.' Just then I heard a loud thud as if something heavy fell. And then the man chocked. As we finally reached the place, we saw a vampire draining human man and a lifeless body of a human female fallen on the ground. He then dropped the male as he sucked the last drop of blood and attacked one of the two children. I reached him midair and threw him away from the children; before he could stand on his feet I tore apart his hands and then his leg then finally his head and burned him. It was a known fact among vampire community to not hunt in the vicinity of Cullen family as we had to maintain our human charade and attacking any human in our vicinity was challenging us. As I returned to Bella I saw her comforting 2 children a boy who had held his sister protectively so that she could not see the massacre happening behind him. The boy looked three year old while the girl looked 2 year old.

Bella POV

Edward knocked the vampire midair as he jumped for the children and took him away so that children could not see him. I turned towards them and tried to comfort them but they were entirely in shock state. I took them away from the bodies of their dead parent and called Carlile, he picked up at the 5th bell.

'Hello Bella' he said calmly

'Something has happened' I replied as I didn't want to say vampire in front of children and didn't want to leave them too.

'Explain' he asked, concerned as he read the anxiety in my voice.

'Someone attacked a family; we heard their screams and came to help but were only able to help the children. Edward is with that person now.' I knew he would understand that that someone was a vampire otherwise we wouldn't have called him.

'Where are you both' he asked

I told him our location and he was immediately off the phone.

'Nobody is going to hurt you both, you are perfectly safe, I promise' I said to the children but the boy just tightened his grip on his sister. I was trying to reassure them when Edward came and sat beside me. I moved my shield and thought _I called Carlile _and then played everything from time he left. As I finished playing everything I heard my family coming. When they were near us,they slowed and ran at human pace. Esme came to us and hugged the children and they visibly relaxed in her arms. Rosalie and Alice stayed with us while Edward took Carlile and rest of the members away and explained everything so that children could not hear them talking but I could.

'You should have not killed him Edward, violence was not the answer.' Carlile said.

'What should have I done Carlile let him go?' Edward asked angrily.

'You should have captured him and explained to him that no one is allowed to hunt in our vicinity' Carlile chided gently.

'You didn't hear his thoughts Carlile he was a tracker and he was tracking that little girl disgusting!'

'All of a sudden Rose said, 'there's no point in fighting over what should have done, think of what should we do now, these children have seen a vampire, though they do not understand it yet but very soon they would and what do you think Volturi would do to them, let them be?'

'What do you suggest Rosalie we do?' asked Carlile.

She hesitated and then said, 'We can adopt them and when they come of age we give them choice whether they want to live as humans or want to get changed.'

I was surprised, I knew Rosalie had always wanted a child but adopting a child never came to our mind. I looked at them and could practically see them in Rose's arms laughing as if they were her children.

'She is right, we can't just let them be and even jasper has good control over himself, they won't be in danger' I said at vampire speed too fast for children to understand and smiled at Jasper so that I didn't make him feel cornered.

'We shall see about it, first let us take them home.' Carlisle answered t no one in particular.

**Review, review, review, please please review. How else am I supposed to know what you people don't like?**

**Sorry about the grammatical mistakes though as I don't have any beta.**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeese Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. **

**Please please pretty please with the cherry on the top. ;)**


	3. Parents!

Esme POV

We were dancing Waltz when Carlisle's phone rang. He was clearly not pleased by our moment being disturbed but this is what happens when you have 6 children and one grandchild. He sighed when he saw that the caller was Bella. Bella was our most recent addition to our large family but she was the most mature one of all our children. Carlisle answered at the fifth bell.

'Hello Bella' he answered calmly. No matter how much we wanted a little private time, Carlisle would never let that show to our children, that is what I loved about him, that how much of a father figure he was and how everyone looked up to him.

'Something has happened', she replied, worry clear in her voice.

'Explain', Carlisle said concerned, not wanting to waste time in meaningless use of words.

'Someone attacked a family; we heard their screams and came to help but were only able to help the children. Edward is with that person now.' _oh dear_ was all I could think of. Someone must be near her whom she didn't want to hear the word Vampire, because if not for vampire she wouldn't have called us.

'Where are you both' he asked.

She told him our location and we started to find others but Alice was already bringing everyone else, she must have seen a vision. Without wasting another second we came out of the party and ran when no one was in sight. But when reached them we heard soft thudding of two small hearts, so we slowed to run at human pace.

When we reached them Edward and Bella were crouched besides 2 children and were trying to reassure them but to no avail. It broke my heart to see such young children I such a condition and I couldn't help but hug them. They seemed to relax. It was then I noticed the children. One was a boy clearly around 9 and other was a girl one year younger and 8 years of age. Girl had brown hair with blue eyes that were confused as she couldn't understand what was happening. While the boy was ash blond with bluish black eyes that were scared. He might not have the massacre but he had definitely heard his parents being murdered and that was going to haunt him for a long time.

I heard as Alice and Rose stayed behind but rest of the family went a little further away from children to decide what to do next. I was concentrating on children and how to ease them that I didn't notice them bickering until Rose went up to them and placed her suggestion of adopting them.

I was surprised at the notion as Rosalie hated human but I also knew her longing to be a mother. I looked down at children and noticed Bella do the same. When she supported her I wasn't a bit surprised, I knew what it was like to be a mother and Bella knew it too. She also knew how Rosalie used to see Renesme and wanted a child of her own. Though Rosalie was second mother to Renesme she was not her mother. I smiled.

'We shall see about it, first let us take them home.' Carlisle answered t no one in particular and we all headed home.

Rose POV

We all gathered around the dining table in living room after we had set children to bed. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and Esme sat next to him while the others sat around them. It was oddly humorous that all the vampires were sitting at the dining table as if waiting for dinner to be served.

'So' Carlisle began 'we have a situation at hand. The children will clearly begin to question how their parents died sometime soon and if they begin to ask questions publicly they would be noticed by Volturi. In such a case we have the option that Rose suggested and that is to adopt them or to let them be in foster care and explain to them about us make them understand not to say anything' he finished.

_He is kidding, isn't he? _I thought angrily. Edward looked at me and gestured me to remain calm. I had long ago learned to trust on Edward's and Alice's advice so I kept my mouth shut. It was Bella who spoke next 'no matter what we explain them Carlisle, they would always wonder what happened to their parents and they will begin to question why had we asked them to keep their mouth shut and thus leading them in an even more dangerous situation. So the only option available to us is to adopt them and I believe Rose will be more than happy to raise them as her own children.' I looked up at her; if I could have cried, I would have for the gratitude I felt towards her. She was the only one who felt my longing to be a mother besides Esme. I mouthed thank you at her and she just smiled, I smiled back.

Carlisle thought what Bella had just said and then looked up at me, 'Rose I know you love children very much but these children just lost their parents to a vampire and you want to adopt them.', I started to speak but he silenced me and said, 'please understand what I want to say, we are vampires and to our kind they lost their parents they would always see us as murderers and would never be able to see you and Emmett as their parents.'

What Carlisle was saying was right but I just can't let them be, _what if we don't tell them what we are and make them understand the difference between the good and bad and then when they are old enough to understand the difference we tell them we are the vegetarian vampires unlike the one that killed their parents._ I thought

'That won't change their perception about us Rose; they would only think that we taught them to think that way so that they don't judge us.' Edward replied to my thoughts. This made everyone confused so he explained what I was thinking. To this Emmett replied, 'Baby, it would only hurt more if you explain to them about us then and they don't understand; would you be able to stand the rejection by your own child?' Even the thought made me flinch. 'Let us assume they are ok with us being vampires and all but what if they don't want to be immortal, then what Rose, will you be able see your children die in front of your eyes due to old age or some other disease. Let aside old age, have you forgotten how breakable they are, remember Edward's plight whenever Bella used to go anywhere and he was always afraid that something will happen to her, even when he was with her don't you remember how much careful he had to be? Baby, think rationally, please.' I glared at Emmett. Didn't he want me to be happy, didn't he knew how much I wanted a child. I hated him for his reasoning all this crap, I want my children.

'It is not so Rose', Edward replied to all my mental accusations, 'he just wants you to be happy…' I cut him off then 'but my happiness is with the children, don't you that Emmett.' I said turning to Emmett, my eyes filled with pain for a child.

'Don't do that to him Rose, Emmett is showing exceptional wisdom in this case and he wants you to be happy but he is also able to see the high chances of the pain that this case will cause you' why don't you understand this Rose' Edward said almost pleading, but I couldn't help it, after all these years I was finally able to have my children and they were trying to take it away from me, please don't do this to me I pleaded in my mind knowing that he would be listening to me very carefully. Then I showed him my feelings and my longings to be a mother and my pain when it finally hit me that I would never be able to have children and to be a mother, I showed him how I felt whenever a saw an old couple surrounded by their grandkids playing around them or a couple with their child in a park. He flinched from my emotions so I showed him the relief that Renesme gave me when she was born. I showed him my feelings when Bella asked me protect her and her child. That how much I loved her for loving her child and supporting it. He relaxed but then again flinched at the thought of Bella dying due her pregnancy but I showed him my feeling of respect for her that she could die for her child and that I would do same if I had gotten a chance and that I would still do the same. Then I stopped and finally looked him in his eyes. I saw pain, love and all my other emotions reflected on his face. Bella was looking concerned as she saw the silent exchange going on between us but she didn't disturb us. Before he could say anything Alice started hopping and clapping all full of joy and thus finally broke the tension in the room and now everyone was looking at her some with amusement while others with an annoyed expression. When everyone was looking at her she finally said, 'now I have 2 nieces and a nephew oh I have so much to design and now I don't have to change stores again and again and I can do the shopping one store.' I was confused and so was everyone else except Edward who had just read her mind. 'Oho you all don't understand do you, we are adopting the children! She said squealing in delight. I couldn't believe it, how has everyone accepted the idea of adoption and what caused it.

'You' Edward said, 'When you were showing the memories you were living them again and the emotions they caused were quiet visible on your face, though I would have to say you guard them well. I never knew you had such strong emotions for children and though all others are not mind readers but they are your family and can read your face very well Rosalie. They suffered with you too as relived all those memories and thus they decided whatever will happen they would face it together as a family.' I looked at them and I was filled with gratitude, love and respect for every member of my family.

'So it's decided' Carlisle said 'Rose and Emmett are going to be parents'. I smiled; I liked the sound of that.


	4. A new morning!

**I don't own twilight SM does it and blah blah blah**

* * *

Bella POV

The night passed in anticipation. The more we wanted it to come sooner the more it vowed to come slowly. We all congratulated Rose for her finally being the mother she always wanted to be. But the final event was yet to come, would the children like to live with us? If no, then Rose would be crushed but the vision Alice had was solidifying with every passing second so they must be willing to live with us.

Last night had turned into quiet a joyful party after Alice's outburst and after everyone had congratulated the couple they had discussed how to hide from them our unusual traits?

'_Okay everyone, I believe they have been congratulated enough for today. We have other pressing matters at hand.' Carlisle said smiling. We all broke apart from hovering over the new parents._

'_What more do we have to discuss Carlisle?' Rosalie said sounding a little annoyed at being disturbed from being happy._

_Carlisle smiled again understanding her irritation but it was Edward that replied, 'Rose, we have yet to discuss how we all and you both especially are going to hide your vampire abilities?'_

'_Oh that's easy, we just have to keep up our human charade at all times and we need to fake eating', Rosalie shrugged. 'That will be waste of a lot of good food' Jacob commented for the first time since the last night. He didn't like the idea of vampires raising human children, he didn't believe we were putting the children in any danger as he knew our self-control but he thought that if we raise them then it is inevitable that they would want to change into vampires too. His believes were against it and I was first amazed at his tolerance for even me when I had turned but as it had turned out, it was due his imprinting on my daughter. As much as he didn't like it, it was not his place to say anything. For two reasons, firstly, we were not in Quileute territory or anywhere near it so our treaty with his people didn't apply here and secondly, Rosalie was the one adopting children, even though ten years had passed but this was the only relationship that had not improved with time, and if he were to be a hindrance in her lifelong dream then she would knock his head off from his body, Renesme's husband or not, and Jacob knew this. He had earlier wanted to voice his concern but Edward had signaled him to be quiet and later he had explained to him the "threat to his life" as Edward had put it. Though Jacob was afraid of Rose he had kept his mouth shut for the sake of Renesme._

_Everyone choked at the thought of eating human food, seeing our discomfort Edward continued, 'Rose, you know we all love you and will do anything to make your dream come true, but be a little rational. We cannot eat human food as long as that and it would make them suspicious as why we don't like anything to eat or why we eat very less or we have cold skin and though we are not all related we have same eye color and lastly why we don't seem to age?'_

'_Hey! I have a solution'. Renesme exclaimed. 'Always with the solution, isn't it, dear one?' Rose cooed at her lovingly. Though she was married now, just like me to her too she was still a child. Renesme smiled. _

'_Good idea' Edward beamed at his daughter._

'_Here's what we are going to do' Renesme continued. 'You all gave mom and dad the cottage when they got married, so we gave them a house too near us, near enough for a human to come and go on daily basis. They all live there for the night so they are fed at night there and they come to us after they had been fed for the morning too. Of course we will have food here too if they feel hungry but then we can always pretend we all have already eaten for the day and will eat for the night when they are gone, and aunt Rose and uncle Emmett can also pretend the same since the houses will be close enough thus they would not have anything suspicious to see. As for your eyes and temperature, you can claim to have had a rare but contagious disease which upon treated leaves yellow eyes and low temperature as side effect of the medication, and just to be on the safe side you need to create many internet pages supporting the disease since everyone now can use internet to search anything.'_

'_That's not a bad idea actually' Rose said. Then she smiled at her._

''_Okay then, the next topic at hand is whether the children would like to live with us or not?' this darkened the mood of everyone present._

'_Why would they not like to live with us, we will love them, protect them,…..' Rose said babbling and suddenly self-cautious._

'_Of course Rose, they would like you very much and you would be a very nice mother to them' Carlisle said trying to reassure her._

'_Calm down Rose, I had a vision of them with us. Everything is going to be fine', chimed Alice._

_After she had been reassured we started looking for a property available to us in nearby area, since we lived near the forest so that was not a problem. We found a house exactly perfect for the new family. It was a three bedroom suite but Esme decided to make it a four bedroom suite after some construction she had panned and the rest of the night passed in discussing what should be requirements of the new family and all that stuff._

It was almost 8 am and I could hear the children starting to move in their beds and I signaled for Rose to get ready to go up when they wake up.

I looked at Rose and she looked anxious for what was about to come. I motioned her to relax and take a deep breath. But she still looked anxious. 'Do you want me to go with you up to them?' I asked her.

'You would?' she asked nervously.

'Of course Rose. What made you think I wouldn't?' I said trying to reassure her. At present state she was not coherent and was confused even about the very fabric of nature.

'I just don't know Bella, what if they don't like me?' she said terrified.

'They would like you, remember Alice's vision?'

'Where am I?' I heard a soft whisper from above before Rose could say anything.

'Everyone on best behavior, remember we have human in the house' I said in a whisper, knowing that everyone in the house would hear me besides the humans. Then I stood up and motioned for Rose to get up, and started moving towards the stairs and I heard Rose walk behind me. As we climbed the stairs I heard the girl get up too. I reached the door stood there waiting for Rose to open the door and walk in first but she didn't seem to understand this so I motioned her to open the door. She opened the door and we both walked in. They looked at us as we entered in the room and they gasped when they took our beauty in.

'W….wh…where are we?' the boy managed to stammer out. We both smiled at him and they both got dazzled. The children were beautiful for human kids and almost matched Renesme at her age. I waited for Rose to answer their questions but when she didn't I looked at her, she looked confused about what to tell them so I said to her in vampire speed and too low for kids to understand, 'Don't tell them anything now, ask about them instead.' She looked at me and nodded.

'Being curious, are we?' She said and smiled at them. The boy blushed and started looking at his hands. Till now my mind hadn't registered the sweet smell of humans but his blush brought my mind directly on their sweet scent. The smell was so pure and delicious as if of freshly baked sweets with lavender mixed in it and feel of sunlight. My mouth watered but I kept my stand and let Rose handle the situation.

She moved towards them but they flinched, their instinct telling them to run away. Pain flashed across her face as she saw them flinch and stopped in her tracks. 'They are not afraid of you; it's just their instincts playing their part.' I said at vampire speed. She looked at me and I nodded.

'Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you' she said. I could hear the hurt and pain in her voice, children must have heard it too because they suddenly looked at her. 'Tell me what your names are?' she asked.

'I am Julian and this is my sister Grace.' The boy said.

'Your full names dear' she asked once again.

'Julian Noah White and Grace Evie White' he said timidly.

'Those are beautiful names, I am Rosalie Cullen but you can call me Rose and this lady standing behind me is Isabella Cullen but you can call her Bella'. She smiled at them. Then she asked them, 'where do you live?'

They told her where they live and that their parents where both work in some sort of company. 'What happened to our parents and where are they?' the boy asked. Rosalie looked sad and again looked at me; I nodded again to tell her that she may tell them if she wants to. She looked up at the children and then said 'they not going to be with us anymore.' The children seem to understand that and began to cry. Rosalie hugged them and tried to comfort them but to no avail. After some time when they finally stopped crying she asked them if they want to eat something but they just shook their head. She looked scared but then again said to them, 'what did your mama did when you both didn't eat?' She asked them. They looked at her and then the girl said, 'she would give us a mean and scary glare and then threaten to make broccoli for whole next week but of course she never did it.' She said with a tiny smile at her lips. 'Then I'm going to do the same with you if you both don't get up to eat you food and I mean it.' She said with her one eyebrow raised and glaring them lovingly but still hardly. They both smiled and got out of bed. She got out of the door and they followed her. When they reached her she picked both of them in her arms and hugged them, then took them down to the dining table in her arms.

'What do you want to have for breakfast' I asked them when they reached the table.

'Pancakes if you would please', grace said in small voice almost hesitant.

'Of course dear' I said and smiled at her.

Rose looked at me and smiled. 'You know, Bella is a very good cook, you can ask her to make anything and she will cook it fantastically.' I smiled at them and they shied away. I made them pancakes and then we were talking about their family when I heard a cruiser turn towards our house. I didn't bother telling everyone as I was sure everyone had already heard the car. Soon I heard the car stop in front of our door and two people step out of the cruiser. They paused and then knocked at the door. It was Carlisle who answered the door as he came from his study. Sure enough there were 2 policemen standing at our door. They both were tall and broad chested that would any human feel safe.

'Dr. Cullen' one of them greeted Carlisle.

'Officers' Carlisle greeted back 'Please come in'.

They both came and sat in living room on the couch. 'We would like to meet the children'.

'Of course, but they are having their breakfast currently, if you would wait for a minute.' Carlisle answered.

'Sure Dr. Cullen' the other one answered. Last night Carlisle had called the police station and informed about the murder and that the children were in shock and should not be questioned in night instead the next day was fine. He also told them that he had taken them with him since there was no other place for them to go. The officer had known Carlisle, so it had not been a big deal.

'What does your report say officer' Carlisle asked.

'It's not yet complete as we didn't question the children; we are hoping to finish it today.'

'Sure'. He said and then in a loud voice to keep up the human charade, 'Rose, bring in the children if they have finished their breakfast.' Then Rose replied in the same manner 'Sure Carlisle'. Then she turned and smiled at children but it didn't reach her eyes. She said to them, 'There are some police officers that want to discuss with you the events of the last night.' She then called in Emmett and said, 'This is Emmett'. Emmett came at one once and then looked at children with a serene expression on his face, he looked intimidating enough to Vampires but to human children that was more than enough. They got scared and hid behind Rose. She giggled and looked at them.

'Don't be afraid of him dear ones, he looks big but he's really all soft inside. Like a big teddy bear' I smiled at them and then Emmett smiled too and then they both looked at ease.

'He is here to guard you' Rose said 'nobody can harm you till he's protecting you and he'll always protect you no matter you can see him or not.' Then again she smiled at them. They both looked at Emmett and then smiled at him shyly.

'Now let's go to the officers and talk to them.' Rose said and they followed her.

'Ah, here they are.' said Carlisle.

'Would you like to tell me what happened last night to help in my investigation?' first Officer asked.

Julian nodded and began 'Dad had gotten a promoted at the company he worked at and thus we all went to a hotel to celebrate and then we decided to walk back home as we didn't live that far away but when we reached the alley next to the park, a weird man came to us from behind and started looking at grace. My mother got angry and shouted at him to go away. He gave mom a look and then started coming towards her. Grace then started walking towards mom so dad told me to keep Grace away and turn around until he asked me to do otherwise. So I made Grace look away and then this other man came with Bella and took him away.' He finished his story.

The officers looked at me and asked 'Who is this other man?'

'Oh he was Edward.' I replied and he walked in then.

'I am Edward' he said and then turned to Rose and continued 'would you take them in the upper room while I talk with the officers.' She got up but one of the officers stopped her and said. 'We have some more questions for them; we can wait for Edward's story.' Then they asked them about the look of the attacker and other questions before finally letting them go.

When children had gone officers turned towards Edward and asked him about his story. He told them that we had gone to the party and when we got bored we decided to take a walk and it was then we came across someone screaming. When we reached there we saw 2 people lying on the road and a man running towards the kids. We stopped him and Edward took him away from children while I stayed behind with the children. He then told them that the man ran away after Edward talked him and injured him. They then asked some more questions and we answered them all. When they finally left they had no leads on the criminal and case would definitely be closed and will be one of those mysterious cases that never get solved and become stories for people to talk about.

* * *

**Sorry people if you don't like the names, I have no idea how Americans name their children so I picked up what I liked best. Sorry in advance if I hurt anyone's sentiment no intentions of such thing here. But if you don't like the names just tell me and I'll change it. **

**Please review and tell me what you don't like.**

**Please please please with a cherry on the top.**


End file.
